Johnny Cage (Multiverse saga)
Johnny Cage is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Johnny Cage is a character from the video Games, Mortal Kombat. History After defeating Shinnok in the Jinsei Chamber, Johnny stayed with Sonya as the chamber's properties healed her. When Sonya awoke in his arms, he assured her the fallen Elder God was defeated and that Raiden would ensure he would never escape again. When Sonya complimented him for selflessly battling Shinnok, Johnny brushed it off and instead praised her for surviving a direct hit from the Elder God's amulet. Johnny then asked Sonya if he could take her to dinner and a movie before they went their separate ways after the war, and to his delight Sonya agreed. Four months later, Johnny was in his condo in LA when Sonya arrived, and an excited Johnny answered his door, allowing Sonya in. Johnny talked Sonya's head off, saying he understood she didn't want a boyfriend while going on how they celebrated "like adults" after the war, before asking if Sonya had fallen in love with him. Sonya told Johnny to shut up before stunning him with the news she was pregnant. Johnny and Sonya would marry, and Sonya would give birth to a girl they would name Cassandra Cage, but their marriage was hardly perfect. One night, years later, Johnny found Sonya preparing to leave for a mission forSpecial Forces to rescue Kenshi from the Red Dragon. Johnny asked if someone else could handle it, knowing Sonya would miss Cassie's birthday if she left. Johnny reminded Sonya she was responsible for Cassie and that she wouldn't forget this, but this failed to convince Sonya to stay. Ultimately, the two would separate, though they would still see each other due to their work for Special Forces. Johnny can be briefly seen as a projection created by Raiden alongside Sonya Blade when the thunder god mentions the few Earthrealm warriors left alive. Though not present physically, Johnny's daughter Cassie is seen practicing with her friend Jacqui Briggs in his condo, damaging his award trophies in the process. Johnny is revealed to have called Cassie several times in concern, not knowing his daughter was kidnapped. Sonya orders her Special Forces to get Johnny to help find Cassie in Outworld. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Green Shadow Kick: Cage slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed, followed by a green-colored afterimage and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. * Plasmic Bolt: Cage throws a green bolt of energy at the enemy. * Split Punch/Nut Breaker: One of Cage's most memorable moves where he does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. (This attack is more effective if to which runs it on a male character) * Ultra Flip Kick: Cage does a somersault kick, leaving behind a red trail, and uppercuts the opponent with his elbow. * Green Shadow Uppercut: Cage would leap and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. * Flipkick: Cage does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. Grab Ultimate Attack Dialogues VS Dialogues of the Crash Alternate Costumers Johnny_1MKX.png|primary Johnny_Render.png|secondary Johnnytranmkinferno.png|MK9 mkda-render24.jpg|Deadly Alliance Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)